wurmofflinefandomcom-20200213-history
Conch Questline
Wurm Unlimited Version 1.1.1.1 Description The conch questline was made to show the map and give some ideas about the functionality of the game to the players. However, the questline can be quite confusing sometimes. Therefore, this article should help to follow and finish the questline. Prerequisites The questline only appears on an Adventure server, but not on a Creative server. * To reach the several quest items, you'll need at least a Rowing Boat (requires 19.5 Mind Logic) or any other kind of Ship * To destroy fences/walls or doors, you'll need at least 21 Body Strength and either a heavy weapon to destroy a wall (Mauls, Huge Troll Club, etc) or a Catapult * As an alternative to destroy fences or doors, you can raise your Lockpicking skill and bring Lock Picks . However, the first fence door already has a Quality Level of 61 (see Lock Quality). Start After creating a character, you first have to talk to the Instructor in your home town to get your first instructions. Follow the instructions until you finished a kindling and finished the current instruction. After talking to the Instructor again, an item "conch" appears in your inventory. It can not be dropped. Before you start with the questline, it is advised to talk to get the Newbie Refreshments, which will support you with water and food. * Hearth: Building "Leg of a Calf Pub", NPC "Leonard Halfleg" * Litocania: ToDo * Winkshir: Building "Golden Bow Bar", NPC "Hermadon Appleby" To start the questline, right click on the conch and click on "Listen". This will open a popup showing the following quest dialogue: As you listen, you hear voices from beyond A faint crackling voice is heard over the muffled sounds of the conch shell: 'Can you hear me? I am a spirit of the nature. We can only see livings beings as if through a veil and you sound very distant. We will show you the way to a powerful item if you want. The item will teach you how to become Illusionist. We will explain more afterwards.' Do you wish to continue listening to the voices? Select "Ok" and click on "Send" to receive the following message: As you listen, you hear voices from beyond 'You should look for a blue tome of magic. 'Look in the sky. We have created a colored spirit light for you to follow', the crackling voice whispers. 'You need to prepare carefully for the journey. Take your time. It will be a hard trip. Build up your strength and resources. Listen to this shell again if you require guidance. Safe journeys.' The voice grows silent You should now be able to see a colourful light heading to the direction of the first quest item, the blue tome of magic. If you can't see the light, turn around. During some quest stages the light might be hidden behind a big mountain. Therefore, sometimes you have to move around these mountains, to see the light. You can always right click and listen to the conch again, to see the light. Questline Preparations The questline will require you to do some preparations in order to fulfill the quests: ToDo: Boat ToDo Club ToDo Lock Picks ToDo Food for Disease (Black Tome of Magic) ToDo: Rope for horse ToDo: QL 17 Cotton for the medium wound of the White Tome of Magic Blue Tome of Magic Location The Blue Tome of Magic can be found in an an Altar of Vynora on the big north western island (north of Hearth). The altar is surrounded by a high roundpole fence, which contains 11 anacondas. You can either destroy a fence or the door with a heavy weapon (troll club, maul, two handed sword, etc) if you have at least 21 Body Strength, use a catapult to destroy it (also 21 Body Strength required) or use lock picks to unlock the QL 61 roundpole fence gate. No matter how way you do it, you'll have to handle the anacondas as soon as the enclosing breaks or as soon as you move inside. If you broke a wall or the door, the anacondas will hunt and attack you. If you picked the lock, you can run inside, take the book out of the altar and run outside again. To use the Blue Tome of Magic, you need to fulfill these rules: * You need to be standing in a 3x3 flat area in order to use this. * You need to be in the vicinity of a holy altar. * You need to be standing in the cleansing shallow water. If you have killed or lured away all the anacondas, you can simply move inside of the enclosement, push/pull the altar into the middle, lower the tile and all the surrounding tiles of the altar in the middle, until you reach water and flatten them. Otherwise, you have to build an altar anywhere else. The tiles don't need to be completly flooded, but the water needs to be high enough to make the cleansing shallow water requirement to disappear. Attention! Reading the Blue Tome of Magic will burn your hands and create light ~7 wounds. Buff / Debuff The magic will give you a permanent buff and a permanent debuff. * Buff "Cold resistance" (positive): Reduces cold damage taken by 15% (see Frost Turret) * Debuff "Acid vulnerability" (negative): Increases acid damage taken by 10% (see Wound Types or Acid Wound) Additional Items The Altar of Vynora also contains the following items: * 1x Ointment of Tailoring (QL 89) * 4x Rare Lump of Adamantine (each QL 89, Weigth 0.40) * 1x Star Ruby (QL 99) Black Tome of Magic Quest text ToDo Location The Black Tome of Magic can be found in an Altar of Libila on the big south western island (south of Hearth or northwest of Litocania). The altar is surrounded by a stone wall, which contains Mycelium. Again, you can destroy the wall or use lock picks to unlock the QL 78 iron fence gate. To use the Black Tome of Magic, you need to fulfill these rules: * You need to be standing in a 3x3 flat area in order to use this. * You need to be in the vicinity of a holy altar. * You need to be in the darkness of caves, sheltered from sight. You can either use the surrounding mountain area to Tunnel a cave or go to a cave, which you've already tunneled before. You will need to create a flat 3x3 area inside of the cave (see Mine Leveling and put an altar into the middle, to read the Tome. Attention! Reading the Black Tome of Magic will cast a Disease spell on you for 1d 3h (ingame time). To get rid of the disease, keep your food bar over 90% until the disease disappears. Buff / Debuff The magic will give you a permanent buff and a permanent debuff. * Buff "Disease resistance" (positive): Reduces disease damage taken by 15% (see Disease) * Debuff "Water vulnerability" (negative): Increases water damage taken by 10% (see Wound Types or Drowning) Additional Items The Altar of Vynora also contains the following items: * 1x Rare Lock Picks (QL 67) * 1x Statuette of Libila (QL 56) Red Tome of Magic Quest text As you listen, you hear voices from beyond Again, the voice with undertones of running water whispers from the shell: 'There was a war. But before the war there was unity. The three masters Ceyer, Brightberry and Zampooklidin all were friends. The gods wanted different and handed down a Key to the Heavens, well aware of the impact this would have on the friendship. Ceyer was the one who received it and he consulted the others. Things did not turn out well. We will tell you more when you are a Sorceror.' 'You should look for a red tome of magic. 'Look to the skies. The spirit light should guide you, says the voice with undertones of running water. We wish you all the best.' The voice grows silent. Location The Red Tome of Magic can be found in an Altar of Magranon on the lonely north middle island (square 15/16,b/c on the map). The altar is surrounded by an iron fence, which contains a wool festivies motif tapestry. Again, you can destroy the wall or use lock picks to unlock the QL 78 iron fence gate. To use the RedTome of Magic, you need to fulfill these rules: * You need to be standing in a 3x3 flat area in order to use this. * You need to be in the vicinity of a holy altar. * You need to be deep in the barren desert, where nothing ever grows. To fulfill the desert requirement, you need to stand in the middle of a 51x51 desert square. Unfortunatly, there is no such square on the map. Even the biggest deserts don't fulfill the requirements, since they contain rock, dirt, trees or other fields within the area. Therefore, you can either use one of the big deserts, count the fields and convert the non-desert fields to desert or, propably easier, just create a square in a destination of your choice. Remember that all you need is one single Heap of Sand. You should do this in a flat area, since the sand will float down on a tile with a slope diagonally >= 40. However, don't forget to bring the resources to build an Altar into the middle, to read the Tome. Buff / Debuff The magic will give you a permanent buff and a permanent debuff. * Buff "Fire resistance" (positive): Reduces disease damage taken by 15% (see Wound Types) * Debuff "Internal vulnerability" (negative): Increases internal damage taken by 10% (see Wound Types) Additional Items The Altar of Magranon doesn't contain any additional items. White Tome of Magic Quest text As you listen, you hear voices from beyond From the shell, a distant voice continues the story: 'As Ceyer, Zampooklidin and Brightberry discussed who should use the Key and ascend to Valrei a stranger approached. It was Malinkaan, a powerful Arch Mage who had found out about the Key. Rumors have it that Vynora gave him divination. As he made a lunge at Ceyer with his sword, Brightberry stepped in the way and shed her blood instead. Ceyer ran while Zampooklidin stayed and vanquished Malinkaan at Grimoleth Peak. Thoughts started to grow in Zampooklidins mind that he now had the right to the key, no doubt without the influcence of Libila. Now you should become Summoner as well.' 'You should look for a white tome of magic. 'Find the spirit light we have created', advices the distant voice. 'And stay out of harms way.' The voice grows silent. Location The Whie Tome of Magic can be found in an Altar of Fo on the north western corner of the south eastern island. The altar is surrounded by a low roundpole fence, which contains tundra. Again, you can destroy the wall or use lock picks to unlock the QL 19 roundpole fence gate. To use the White Tome of Magic, you need to fulfill these rules: * You need to be standing in a 3x3 flat area in order to use this. * You need to be in the vicinity of a holy altar. * You need to be high up towards the heavens, closer to the gods. To fulfill the heavens requirement, search for a high mountain, use the Tome and see if the requirement is gone. If yes, flatten a 3x3 area. One possibility is the mountain in the east of Hearth. Again, don't forget to bring the resources to build an Altar into the middle, to read the Tome. Attention! Reading the White Tome of Magic will burn your head and create a medium ~17 wound. An untreated medium wound can kill you! Therefore, you should immediatly use Cotton on it. Buff / Debuff The magic will give you a permanent buff and a permanent debuff. * Buff "Bite resistance" (positive): Reduces bite damage taken by 15% (see Wound Types) * Debuff "Pierce vulnerability" (negative): Increases internal damage taken by 10% (see Pierce Damage) Additional Items The Altar of Fo also contains the following items: * 3x Rare Feta Cheese (QL 96) * 1x Diamond (QL 76) * 1x Supreme Diamond (QL 89) Additionally, there is a pile of 8 Rare Adamantine Armour Chains (QL 77, 0.50 Weight each) lying under the altar Green Tome of Magic Quest text As you listen, you hear voices from beyond Darkness ascended on the lands as Zampooklidin declared war on Ceyer, and soon Brightberrys people craved the Key as well for their loss.' 'Ceyer was too proud to disregard his cowardness', the echoing voices declares. 'He decided that someone else was worthy of the Key, but not even Zampooklidin. As he hid the key, he put a magical enchantment on the container which now only the most worthy of persons can open. You are soon that person. After you become Worgmaster we will ask two small matters more before we show you the way to the container'. 'You should look for a green tome of magic. 'This spirit light will show you the last thing you need to find.', says the echoing voice. 'Godspeed.' The voice grows silent. Location The Whie Tome of Magic can be found in an Altar of Fo on the eastern western corner of the south eastern island. The altar is surrounded by a palisade, which contains a crocodile and a deer. Again, you can destroy the wall or use lock picks to unlock the QL 78 palisade gate. Be careful with the crocodile! To use the White Tome of Magic, you need to fulfill these rules: * You need to be standing in a 3x3 flat area in order to use this. * You need to be in the vicinity of a holy altar. * You need to be close to a strong plant, so that you may connect to its life force. To fulfill the plant requirement, you can either pull the altar into the middle of the palisade, plant a tree on the middle tile and wait until it's grown (might take quite a while, since it needs at least late mature state!) or pull the altar outside of the enclosement trough the palisade door until it reaches a grown tree. Buff / Debuff The magic will give you a permanent buff and a permanent debuff. * Buff "Internal resistance" (positive): Reduces internal damage taken by 15% (see Wound Types) * Debuff "Fire vulnerability" (negative): Increases fire damage taken by 10% (see Wound Types) Additional Items The Altar of Fo doesn't contain any additional items.